


[Podfic] The Verd's Guide to Curating Holofootage

by Yuurei



Series: Star Wars podfics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mandalorian Culture, Mando'a, POV Isabet Reau, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, don't worry there's a glossary, elements of kidfic, outsider pov, tech talk that isn't jargon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: After their rescue on Concordia, it took them a while to recover. Most of them had already accepted offers of adoption from theverd'e be'Mand'alor. Their newbuir'ehelped a lot with getting them back on their feet, but until Falin, Mij, and Tani decided what they wanted to do, Isabet wasn't about to leave them alone longer than she had to. If they didn't accept theverd'ewho'd offered to sponsor them... these few days in the palace's improvised medbay might be all they had left, together.They needed a distraction, and of course it would be theMand'alor'skarking adoptedjetiiand hisvod'ewho offered them a good one. The Headhunters, the Grunts, and Vertigo Company had started a trend of collecting and trading holofootage of the Mereels for fun and profit. And thosedi'kut'la ori'ramikad'ehad made an utter hash of it.Luckily, they had Isabet and hervod'eto fix it for them.
Relationships: Darist H'yza & Falin Mattran, Konall (OC) & Mij Gilamar, Nal'ya (OC) & Tani Vintise, Vhonte Tervho & Cort Davin
Series: Star Wars podfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124906
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] The Verd's Guide to Curating Holofootage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Verd's Guide to Curating Holofootage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439498) by [antigrav_vector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector). 



> Getting your tongue around _Mando'a_ pronunciation is a pain in the _shebs_ 😂 especially trying to keep it at the same speed as regular speech not stilted stuttering.

Story: [The Verd's Guide to Curating Holofootage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439498)  
Writer: [Antigrav_vector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector)  
Reader: [Yuurei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei)

Length: ~25 min no glossary, 30 min w glossary

Download files m4a format  
[ Story Only](https://www.mediafire.com/file/qkgcdl9htktwzxo/1.5_gt_curating_footage-1.m4a/file)  
[Story w glossary at end](https://www.mediafire.com/file/4jgc2igurlhnwzq/1.5_gt_curate_footage-1w_glossary.m4a/file)  
[Glossary only](https://www.mediafire.com/file/dhkjtburp21urok/TVGtCH_glossary_only.m4a/file)

**Author's Note:**

> If I've forgotten something or messeď up the formatting please tell me! I wasn't planning to post this for like another three weeks so I just hastily slapped together the story draft and files this evening.


End file.
